A Befallen Story
by Somoza0694
Summary: CP2 Spoiler alert. Jem's thought and decision as he takes the path of the Brotherhood. Please leave review,is it good, bad, so-so?
1. Beyond Reach

"Charlotte, may I ask you for one last favor?" Breathed Jem, gravely. He had known it since the last drop of yin fen had been consumed, that his last resort, for more unpleasant as it sound, would be that which will let him live under the same sky as his loved ones, as Tessa's and Will's.  
"You shall ask whatever it is under my control Jem, for I promise to do what I can." She seemed reluctant, he knew she didn't pity him, yet she was in so much pain looking at him, he felt almost guilty of his sins, of being an addict, and a dying one at it

"Call the Silent Brothers, for I have been thinking that at last, my only cure, that which will even if I stand in a fragile strand in between death and living, would be joining them, becoming one." Charlotte looked shocked, the last thing she would have been expecting Jem to ask, would be this. Choosing a life of solitude, confined under the grounds of the Silent City, renouncing his own music, his engagement. But what more would he ask? When he was drawing his last breath under her hands. His skin translucent, his agony palpable. And then she remembered, the boy who came from Shanghai, a child at it, black brown hair and pale.  
"Jem, for I don't want to intrude of your decision, you know I love you dearly, almost, no, clearly as a son of my own. But are you sure to take the oath? To live in solitude, confined?"  
"You know, Charlotte, how I have never been the one to take the last minute resorts, rash and unthinkable such as Will. But I am beyond salvation, and even this which I ask of now, could possibly kill me, yet it would be the only thing to draw breath into my body, find peace. I have been thinking thoroughly since Tessa mentioned it. I was horrified as this words had escaped her lips. How mad it would be to live without her, without Will! To brake two promises so dear to me, my fiancée and my Parabatai, closer then a brother. But I have seen truth, and I have heard of love, and I am no hero, but I do not wish to die, even if this had been dragging for some years now. It is terrifying the thought alone, and here as a bring the last breath of my soul, I beg for redemption. Someday, maybe I will come back, someday maybe a cure will be found, and then, alas, I shall end the brotherhood. But please, I ask for you to fetch Brother Enoch, and speak no words of this with either Tessa or Will."


	2. The Passage

The Passage

"Jem..." Her voice, her smile, her wavy brown hair and their she stood, Tessa Gray with a gold dress as beautiful as always. She called for him as she always did, her arms welcoming, her eyes carefully watching him as he approached her, and suddenly she was nowhere to be found as he fell into a dark abysm. With a jerk, Jem aroused, as he opened his eyes, he watched with dark amusement he was back to the institute, his curse yet bend upon his as he coughed blood yet one more time.  
He heard it from his windows as a carriage came to a stop in front of the institute, he knew it immeditley, that they were coming for him. Hours before he had fallen into a restless sleep, everyone had come to speak wise words to him, everyone except Cecily and Gabriel. And he was grateful, for he would not see Will's blue eyes staring back.

He heard a knock and Charlotte entered his room, and besides her stood eerie and cold brother Enoch, his face hoodless. "I've heard you called for me James Carstair," resounded his voice in his mind. "Your decision could be mortal, be advice, but we are capable of many dangerous things. We don't promise success, but we do wish for you to be able to join us." Charlotte was outlined with purple bags under her eyes, and red rimmed around them, surely she had been crying. Oh, if they knew how this shattered his heart, to have to renounce to the most precious things he hold so dearly. "Jemie, dear, you know we love you. Don't force yourself..." Charlotte whispered, her voice undeniably cracking.  
"Brother Enoch, I made a choice when I told Charlotte to call you. I take into account that this as well as it could be a beginning, could also be and end. But please do keep in mind Charlotte that whatever happens I'll see you again, of that I do not waver. I am ready to take the oath."  
"I hope you said your goodbyes, James Cairstair, for it will be a long time before you see them again."

And with this he left the institute, reminding himself that someday, maybe he will be back. Asking for the angel for Tessa's and Will's well being.  
"Wo ai ni, Tessa Gray, and that destiny joins us once again," he whispered under his breath as he closed his eyes to journey yet to such eerie and unknown future.


	3. The Oath

Painful, unbearable. What kind of hell in life was he living. For he wished to die right there, but kept on fighting as the Silent Brothers marked his skin with runes. Shock waves ran through his body one by one, as the marks worked up in his body with the yin fen. How strong he felt, and dying, how was it possible? "James Carstair, your mortal name should no longer be the one you seek upon, for as of today you will be called Brother Zachariah." And then he saw and heard nothing at all.

As he woke up, his eyes flashed upon the ragged bones, of Shadowhunters who died upon centuries since their foundation, for of them was built the Silent City, where he was to live his immortality. He knew that the change was yet not finished, to acquire the knowledge of the brotherhood took years. He still remained with his lips and eyes without sow, but someday he was to give up to them too.  
"At last you have awoken, Brother Zachariah." Ringed aloft one of the brothers words, Brother Augustine, if he wasn't wrong.  
"What have you done?" He felt nothing more than a fleeting emotion where curiosity would have been once placed. Emotions, he knew, would be discarded as well, soon.  
"Just initiation runes, both at the top of each cheekbone. They are never to be faint."

"You should feel renewed, stronger. Yet the moment you loose immortality, your state as of before will crawl back to your body. The yin fen once again will alight and act as a drug and need within your bloodstream. But not now... Your training will be unforgiving, but wise and regarding, but be warned due to your latter condition your training will be harder, your achievements tougher. But don't despair, for it is not for everyone the path you took, how you took it and the after you live. We await the best from you, Brother Zachariah."


	4. Nostalgia

"I see you overheard my conversation with Will, and I feel sadden that you encountered truth in such way. As you may already know Will had visited me frequently and with such honesty that was graspable at every action he made. He was clear how much she adored this girl, with no further second glance. And as his "cursed" was slipped, his joy, his freedom overtook him. He would finally tell her that she loved him, just to encounter she had had found love in his Parabatai hands. And now I do feel obliged, by this boy who always wore a mask as a second face, to save his love and the life of his other life, yours. But, now I see the link, how you both so dearly were born to be one, fated almost. You must not quail, your choice I can see is a brave one, and you will be retributed in the future."

How can he forget those words, how can he forget Will's voice cracked with sadness and despair as he voiced his love for Tessa. How could he had been so blind? If he had just known he would have never asked for her hand! How delirious a dying man had had found love before his death, and his best friend shattered with the thought of unrequited love and the weight of his deathbed. But he loved her so dearly, he knew it the moment she had told him she dreamt of his music the first day she stayed at the institute. How lovely had she been so full of questions and doubt, and how strong had it been his desire the answer all of them.

The first night they had first kissed, again in his room. The thought only had sent shivers through his body as he remembered how Tessa's skin felt under his hands, how hot her breath was besides his neck, the softness of her mouth and the quenching desire the overrun them at the moment, how much they needed each other. Oh, he really did despised his addiction, how that mistake corroded their passion.

Yet his most perfect night, the most livid one was her final "Yes." He thought that maybe on this cold hell he lived he had found hope as she saw the sparkle in her eyes, and the flush in her cheeks. Euphoria overfilled him, but this was all again nostalgia of who he had once been... Now his name was not James Carstair, but Brother Zachariah, and marriage was beyond his reach. Laws forbidden...


	5. Journey Through Time

**things will be sort of spoilery others rough suppositions of mine that I'll write. And and and I'm just trying to recreate Jem through both stories at the end, but not crossover since it was always crossover. I hope you like this short filler... I'm rereading TID just to refresh some stuff, and thinking of looking up Brother Z over on TMI. Anyone who wants to discuss this AMAZING TRIOLOGY OR EVEN THE SAGA SEND ME A MSG and we will OH-MY fangirl and ship all around ;)**

* * *

I have not seen those eyes since his deathbed. How ironical that I saw him die as I played his life through my violin, when did we switched place? How dearly fierce those eyes had been even then, when tears marked her cheeks and loved marked his face. Alas, brother, I still drag you around in my heart, for how could I not when you where and are my better half.

Now as I stand here, watching with great nostalgia his eyes and then his descendant. And if I could feel, I would laugh! If he knew Gabriel Lightwood's linage was the one who brought his eyes back to me. And freedom was what his descendant brought, his mirth and pride, how could he deny him! If just Tessa saw... Tessa...

"Alexander Lightwood & Jace Herondale..."

And then again, Charlotte my dear Charlotte, haven't you just seen how wonderous yours are? Creative as Henry, who would of say? As well as kind and strong as you. Once again fate has brought us together, once again.


	6. The Beginning of the End

Silence, was all what the shadowhunters encountered outside de Quincey's mansion. Everyone awaited Will's signal, as he and Tessa had adventured themselves into it. How are they? Was the only thing Jem could think of, meanwhile Gabriel Lightwood looked annoyed of his lack of participation as of now. Will's and Gabriel's hatred began when Will wondrously as always had achieved to put in shame Tatiana Lightwood in front of everyone by rejecting her unrequited love in such indecorous way. It was funny, Jem had to accept, at some point it seemed fastidious the way she always followed Will everywhere he went...  
Suddenly screams here heard and Jem came back from his reverie. Fire it seemed had grown in De Quincey's mansion."Henry..." Jem whispered as again one of his inventions had failed, at least the catastrophe was within vampire's reach and not them.  
Everyone scattered as they prepared to enter the place as docents of vampires fled from the scene, some of them burning bright as bonfires as their skins where scorched by the flames.  
Jem looked around, unconsciously he caught himself looking for Tessa, he well knew Will could defend himself, but then again when did he began to worry so enormously for her? He had to admit that at first he was a bit afraid when Tessa was assigned for this murderous mission, but he never thought that this day would bring him such anxious feelings towards this girl.

"Let me go! That's my brother over there...!" Tessa, Jem figured out as he ran to join the rest of the shadowhunters into the melee. She was standing atop the stairs, Will near her as he swung fast and sunk his knife deep into one of the vampire's subjugate's chest, blood started dripping as Tessa's face paled as the boy crumpled into the floor, dead. Suddenly his attention was caught as a fair-haired vampire ambushed him, and obliged him to enter the war that just suddenly broke off. Blood ran through the look as each vampire fell on the onslaught hands of sephra blades. In their stupor he couldn't see where Tessa had run off as he tried to search with his eyes for her, when he caught a glimpse of Will now fighting with a wild eyed vampire brandishing a silver whisper. He ran towards them, as the first bullet was fired and Will easily avoided it, a second time and Will skidded in a sudden stop just a distance away from the vampire as he threw a sephra blade, but two slow the vampire didn't avoid it as it struck his shoulder. In seconds Jem had swung his own blade and finished him, as he grinned at his parabatai, now Tessa momentarily long forgotten.  
"Will! Will-!" The boys where suddenly brought back to the instance; as Tessa, still disguised as Camille, fought against De Quincey's grip...

With a gasp, once more Jem awoke from another nightmare, how many had he have since his arrival to the Silent City? He couldn't remember exactly, numerous he concluded. He was certain why had he just dreamt of that exact moment when this hell had at first finally broken off. "The beginning of the end..." Whispered Jem ironically within minutes of his own departure of what he thought he had already said goodbye, the institute. The Silent Brothers' had signed up to join Charlotte onto the battle against Mortmain's Clockwork army in Wales. He knew what awaited him there, to see Tessa her dear Tessa, once again. He only hoped she wouldn't recognise him... He only hoped she was happy besides William.


End file.
